


[PODFIC] Mathmatics

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Content, BAMF John, But with terrible self esteem issues, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Not-so-heartless!Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reichenbach Feels, originally recorded October 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "It isn’t bravery that makes John so willing to risk his life for Sherlock. At least, he doesn’t think it is – it’s just simple mathematics."





	[PODFIC] Mathmatics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded October 2017

 

All story credit goes to [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author) <3

Length: 00:05:53

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbaFN6Z1I3LUVSOHM)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/166095244797/mathematics-written-by-blindauthor-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
